


Saved for Later

by fifteenm0ons



Category: POE Edgar Allan - Works, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Blood, Drabble, POV First Person, Roughness, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteenm0ons/pseuds/fifteenm0ons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the diction of Edgar Allan Poe, Saved for Later is a short based on some scenes from Twilight but with creative liberties taken in the form of a constructive critique of the novels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved for Later

She looked upon her new education facility, admiring the wreckage of the social constructs that strangers within the lot fell easily into as if they enjoyed their animalistic greetings of blaring horns and feuds over where to place their mechanical mounds of motion. The girl herself was not impressed with these antics, but as a natural bystander she found it hard to care. It wasn't until I saw her walking forth into the path of an oncoming vehicle that even I took notice to the horror that this lot of behavioural madness was.

Her life was one I did not care of then, for she was as useless as the rest, but the helpless driver moving henceforth was also one I casually despised, so I saved her.

When seeing humans as little more than food, it's difficult to establish the value of one over another, but there was something about her that somehow exceeded that of the man who very well could have been the one to take her life. Perhaps it was that I wanted to taste her or maybe it was just that she would most likely taste better than the driver regardless, but it thrust me to her with startling succession as I tossed her behind me and locked my arm to stop the oncoming blow that the van was destined to have induced.

If it was that which made her love me or if it was simply myself is still of the unanswered, but I wouldn't be surprised by either excuse.

To avoid questioning, I vacated the premises, but I left only to rid myself of the ill-feeling that the clouded sky was inflicting. I was no longer welcome to walk in the partial daylight, so I stowed away in my chambers till the set of light.

Upon the quarter moon, I stalked the cement paths into town to see what came of the damsel. I was curious now of the human I took time for. And at any rate, I was seeking a distraction from my immortal existence of hunt. Even the lunar wolves weren't merit for my time on this occasion for they bid no challenge without the full power of the nights carefully cast light.

The girl, however, would promise to be entertainingly pathetic at at any given time.

Having memorized her scent in the moment I pushed her from the touch of death, it wasn't difficult to seek her out within the secluded area I so often preyed in. Seeking her room, I managed to find her in the arms of a tightly embraced blanket. This sparked fury in the gold of mine eye.

This was the childish creation of mortal I had saved from a wreckage that was surely to have been her fated demise. She could have been breathless at that moment had I not acted upon a reflex of - of what? Alas, I had intervened and showed weakness in helping her which received me only the satisfaction of not allowing another to take her life so that I could look upon her now.

Oh.

Yes. No human can take a life with the beauty I can, and if it's her time then I'll feel no remorse as I might in taking any other life for the sole reason of wasting my time. I wasn't hungry, so feeding was no more than a treat, but a fated treat was worthy of my night.

Ripping the large cloth from her bed, I grasped her jaw with my hand faster than she could process need to react so as to gag her mouth and muffle the sound I had been anticipating. With my knees digging into the soft mattress on either side of her pelvis, she studied me without quivering a scream.

Without. Quivering. A scream.

I brought my hand away and she swallowed abruptly while watching my eyes, the same eyes that protected her life hours before. She wasn't scared of me. She thought I cared about her. Parting her lips, she moved to speak but waited as I kept my hand on her cheek ready to muffle any sound she might make in protest. Though her words came sincerely, I felt bitter from her confidence. "I know what you are."

And I believed her. "Then say it."

She was careful now as if she knew she could never be entirely certain. She was right though. "A vampire."

My upper lip twitched as I heard that word, but not from surprise. Slowly allowing my mouth to open, the glint of my sharp teeth caught on a small light from below the windowsill where she had her nightlight plugged into the wall socket. And the accuracy of the observation was revealed. Still, she wasn't scared of the monster I knew I was. In fact, she seemed excited more than anything.

Hither, I grabbed her wrists within my strong palms and pushed my elbows into her collarbones, pressing her fingers against her heart-shaped hairline. Then I nimbly brought my feet next to her visible hip bones while my knees fell in line with her honest bosom, dropping my tush into her lap. A seductive moan escaped her throat, but this time she spoke falsities inches from my face. "Night creature, I love you, but I'm not ready for this."

Her idiocy made me scoff which confused her, but I remained silent.

Thus, she continued, "You love me, yes? I've been waiting for you a long time. We're fated."

I knew her fate while she did not, but I wouldn't tell her that. I wanted to watch realization fill her eyes like brimming tears. And I was as sure of her tears as she was of us. Only I was right.

I nodded my head twice, attaching my eyes to her mouth as I wondered how she would taste. She sought a declaration of love, but rather I sought her neck. Laying my alluding kiss upon her cracked lips, I could feel her dry passion similar to the vigour I would express as I would soon wring her dry heart, removing every last drop of life from her caged rib. A human's stupidity was enough to deserve this fate. Sucking in the smell of her blood, I pulled away and felt her breath close to my own neck, but she and I felt conflicting sensation as I ascertained a sense of tension.

My teeth grazed just below her ear, and perhaps then she thought I would take it upon myself to bring her to the underworld, but never would I burden anyone, not even a human I hated such as she, with such a deathless life. Allowing her demise was almost a gift from thyself for that, all this thought upon't. Tightening my grip on her, I bit into her flesh.

She tasted as she appeared; average, slightly off, like tap water rich with iron but water nonetheless.

Her blood trickled down my chin first slowly thence heavily and the latter was erotic. Her stomach heaved and with a brush of my thumb across the lower lid of her eye, I felt that tear I was pining for. The tear though, was not as I'd hoped it would feel. Instead, the salt water that caught in the crinkle of her eye was an outcome of satisfaction. The brutality of it was jaw-wrenching.

Another tear trickled from the other eye, letting its self land in the wound I had induced, surely stinging her. She curled up and flexed out her legs as if the fright and pain did not but amuse her damned soul.

Yanking on her hands, I met the dark coloured veins in her lower arm with venom, sipping at her inner liquid as a beast would demolish a deer. I grew savage for her. Watching as she was cast with a pale glow, I waited for her to emit any amount of hate for what I was doing, but she longed to have me closer once more even as she felt what must have made aware her soon to be death. She ignored the impending immediacy of it and trusted her life to me.

She died, by my hand, happily.

Upon this meal of no struggle, I grew hungry. Her love was not appetizing to me. She was satisfied and I was not, but here I still am and there she is not.

Human nature neglected to be comprehensive to me.

Forever they will trust their lives to a beast in fantasy. Forever they will fall for the romance of myself as if theirs is a shade of red to my likeness, but do know whither I stand and whither you lay, your death by my hand is a tragedy of black blood and no desire.


End file.
